This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There is clear evidence that some phthalates have a direct effect on the developing testis resulting in congenital defects in male mammals. Defects in these studies have been limited to androgen secreting target cells thus the known defects are limited to males and sexual development. However, all previous experimental studies have employed rodent animal models which do not depend upon androgen production for general support of pregnancy. In this study we hypothesize that phthalates will target the fetal primate adrenal and disrupt pregnancy by limiting theproduction of adrenal steroids which are essential for placental production of the estrogens of pregnancy.